Arladae Lightwillow
"Of course there's nothing wrong with enjoying luxuries! The problem comes when we refuse to help others achieve better comforts or even work to prevent them from achieving it. My family earned their title as a noble family. And I will enjoy the benefits. But by Apsu's grace, I will help those less fortunate!" - Arladae to a servant confronting her about her position. Arladae is an elven woman residing in Haven in the Kingdom of Egron as a noble sent from An'doril to be a diplomatic envoy. She is known to be very friendly and supportive of her local community. She is known to be associated with "The Verdant Hood", a vigilante warrior with a large cat fighting to protect people in the streets. Their identity remains unknown. History Arladae is an elven woman residing in Haven in the Kingdom of Egron as a noble sent from An'doril to be a diplomatic envoy. She is known to be very friendly and supportive of her local community. As a child, she was born as the 3rd daughter (out of 5 children, 3 daughters and 2 sons) and was often very curious and open to making friends. More than a few times, this had gotten her into trouble and she's learned to control herself better, especially when she was given the chance to have her own estate and carry on the will of the Lightwillow Family. She was given this chance as a teenager and she very eagerly agreed. She began taking her education much more seriously and learned the arts of diplomacy. She continued her hobbies of singing and mingling with the common folk. She had a few lovers, including a human, in her teenage years but they never lasted. Now as an adult, she works in Egron to maintain good relations with Egron, mostly with the other nobles and influential merchants to keep her own family in business in An'doril as good trade is vital to the family's dealings. She was sent here approximately 3 years ago. Currently, she has no lover, and she makes no real effort to find one. But she certainly leaves the possibility open to someone who can interest her enough. Very recently, she came into contact with Knayde of Wraithia, who invited her to come into the leadership council of the nation. While enjoying a personal relationship and professional position of such a level, she also finds herself enjoying her work in Wraithia. The Lightwillow Family The Lightwillow Family is one of the oldest families in the nation of An'doril. Their biggest contribution to the nation is the supply and distribution of art supplies and crafting tools of various trades. They have enjoyed prosperity after opening trade to the people (nobles and businesses) of the Kingdom of Egron. The current family patriarch, Nilmas Lightwillow, is Arladae's father. The family matriarch is Saelia Lightwillow, roughly the same age as Nilmas. They make business decisions together pertaining to the family business. The Lightwillow family is known to be very friendly and engaging to the public but does expect some level of respect given how much work they need to do to keep up with demand in the areas in which they operate. Thus, they are respected and looked up to, but aren't expected to always be so friendly. This was especially proven during the Third Orc War when the region had become more dangerous leading to a far more difficult time conducting trade. Appearance With a blue bangs in her hair as a means of signifying her heritage, Arladae appears as a beautiful young woman with a bright and welcoming smile and confidence in her step. She is often seen in public wearing fine garments befitting her position. Personality People have often described Arladae as a mother of sorts, or perhaps a guardian sister, or maybe even a very supportive lover (the latter is rarely mentioned as few have had such an opportunity). She loves to help people, entertain them and celebrate with them. However, she is not at all afraid of delivering due punishment for being wrong or for wronging others. If she's upset, she will tell you, only further reinforcing the emotion if the treatment doesn't immediately end. To her servants, she's fair and doesn't like to overwork them, but expects them all to contribute to the upkeep and functioning of the estate. To commoners, she's friendly when she has the time but will respectfully ask to have her space or time when she has something important to do. She is known to take matters in her own hands to protect herself if she needs to. To other nobles and those of higher status than herself, she always shows respect and will carry herself appropriately to associate herself with them. She is often trying to get their help in improving the lives of the people and will hold discussions for hours if it means getting something her family needs or getting assistance for those less well off in the cities of Egron. Friends Her servants. Family in An'doril Enemies No real enemies as of yet, though she knows there are some nobles and commoners who don't particularly like her. Aspirations Arladae hopes to one day lead an effort to make poverty a very rare, if not extinct condition of life. Category:Player Characters